The Penguin
The Penguin is one of many villains in Batman’s Rogues Gallery. Posing as a legitimate businessman, The Penguin is actually a powerhouse criminal warlord, known for his strategies and ruthless nature. The Penguin was the victor of Round 2. Julius No Era The Penguin was first played by Julius No, who was in the position for two rounds. This “Golden Age” Penguin was known for large complex strategies, holding harsh grudges, and eventually winning the second round. 'Round 1: ' The Penguin as a playable character did not appear in game until midway through the first round. At that time, the majority of the locations on the Round 1 map were already taken, and so Penguin began by being placed at his Iceberg Lou nge, currently owned by Catwoman, bringing the two together in an uneasy alliance. Penguin was intent on capturing Gotham, and using force to do so. Catwoman however was initially resistant to his force and trickery; and was able to avoid being ousted from the Iceberg Lounge. The two decided to form an alliance instead, leading to them sharing the location. Looking to gain fast power and strength in Gotham, Penguin moved from his Lounge to takeover Gotham Casino, and amassed great wealth in the process. After taking from the wealthy, Penguin moved to take from the poor, capturing Slaughter Swamp and in the process he captured the immortal zombie Solomon Grundy (Who would later re-appear during the Iceberg Lounge Party). After hauling Grundy to the Lounge, Penguin then jumped in to takeover Gotham Courthouse, the former base of Two-Face who had been missing for some time, leaving the place vacant. It was then that Penguin had gathered enough strength to attack stronger villains, and so he captured LexCorp from the Mad Hatter, who in turn, had previously captured the facility from Lex Luthor. Penguin’s takeover of LexCorp inadvertently placed a large target on his back however, as the alliance of Scarecrow and Lex Luthor had been planning to re-take LexCorp from Hatter for some time. The Riddler also at this time was gaining great strength, and making many enemies in the process; and had attacked one of Penguin’s docks. Deciding that one bird alone was not enough to take Gotham; Penguin formed an alliance with Killer Croc, and forced Catwoman to follow along. Killer Croc would remain Penguin’s main ally throughout the first round; though the Croc’s slow acting attacks would hinder Penguin’s efforts throughout the round. After taking LexCorp, the Penguin decided to take a more substantial prize, Gotham Bank. He met with Catwoman, and the two attacked the building intending to make off with the funds inside. Robin however intervened and the Penguin fled back to the Iceberg Lounge using his Penguin Pimpmobile. Having left the area, Luthor and Scarecrow returned to LexCorp and took it over from Penguin. It was at this time that the Penguin’s Iceberg Lounge had finished renovations. He decided to throw a large party in celebration, and many of Gotham’s most villainous characters were on the guest list. Following the announcement, Gun shots w ere heard outside the Lounge, and it was found that the assassin Deadshot was attempting to kill Catwoman, only to be foiled by Robin. This early sign of danger would be a precursor to the events at the party itself, which would erupt in chaos. See Iceberg Lounge Party (Story Arc). 'Post Iceberg Lounge Party: ' Following the Iceberg Lounge Party, Penguin broke the alliance with Catwoman, and the former returned to the status of a Defender. Immediately after the Lounge Party, Penguin began a hunt for Catwoman, looking to get revenge on her for stealing his diamonds. Along with his gang of henchmen, the Penguin took the abandoned Hospital, owned by the now missing Bane, and found evidence of Catwoman having recently been there. Looking to increase public opinion after the whole Iceberg Lounge incident, the Penguin rebuilt the Hospital, and returned it to its former glory. The positive view on this action allowed Penguin to continue his illegal activities with the heroes turning a blind eye. Having effectively escaped the heat, the Penguin then jumped on the opportunity to takeover the base of Great White Shark, who foolishly traveled to North Gotham without protecting his southern forces. Robin however was still wise to Penguin ’s exploits and in an attempt to weaken him; he liberated the Penguin’s profitable Fashion District. Former enemies returned however, and Lex Luthor looking to avenge to capture of LexCorp long ago, attacked and took over the Lounge, as Penguin moved to take back his docks from Riddler. Luckily for Penguin, sweet fate followed, as Catwoman neutralized LexCorp, taking it out of the hands of Luthor and Scarecrow. Lady Fate switches sides quickly, and Firefly—the new ally of Luthor and Scarecrow—burned down the Gotham Casino. But again, Penguin gained an edge when the hero Azrael appeared in Gotham and kicked Luthor from the Lounge. Yet Penguin still did not have the strength to take back the Lounge, and so he decided to weaken Luthor’s ally Firefly, by taking over Riddler’s old base, which Firefly was burning down. Penguin continued to take down territories of Firefly, but soon word spread of Scarecrow’s massive attack upon Arkham Asylum, and the great strength he gained from it. With the power that Scarecrow amassed, the heroes could not touch him, and he was given victory over Gotham. Though Penguin did not capture Gotham in Round 1, Round 2 would be an entirely different story. Round 2 Round 4 Category:Characters Category:Batman Rogues Gallery Category:Villans